chaoticlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Demon
Void Demons are a fictional race of transdimensional monsters in the Chaotic Light universe. They have the power to possess living and non-living matter, to an extent. Description Void Demons appear to have no depth. They are the incarnation of pure emptiness. Because of this appearence, they are a dark black, which almost seems completely devoid of any light, aside from their eyes and any orifice they appear to have, such as a mouth or nose or anything. Their true form has never been seen(on screen), next to the bulldozer demon, which appeared to have a liquidy form. this liquid form could possibly be what all demons look like, but no other has been seen in it's true form, next to the liquid form. Behavior Demons tend to give of a form of radiation, causing the surrounding area they will emerge from to grow colder than it originally was. Once they emerge, they look for a host which they will possess by consuming it, and taking it's body. They will mutate the body they are given, to better suit their personal preferences, as well as what they believe is needed at the time to better suit their survival. No one knows what they do after possessing a host, seeing as how the only witnesses to them had destroyed them on site. Void Shields If threatened, a Void Demon in it's true form can activate a Void Shield. Essentially a black hole is opened up between the Void Demon and whatever it feels is threatening it, and the threatening object is sucked into the black hole. This is mostly done to projectiles, probably because they are not contacting the ground, but also because they are usually being thrown at a fast moving pace. Appearences Void Demons have appeared in every Issue of Volume 1, minus Issue 3. Every demon encountered is listed as follow: *'Spider-Humanoid Demon' (Issue 1) - Appeared to have multiple eyes, like a spider, as well as tentecle like appendages, possibly like that of a Spider's legs. It seems to have taken on a humanoid form, possibly due to seeing Tito and Lauren soon after possessing the host spider. *'Worm-Snake Demon' (Issue 2) - Appeared, at first, as non-threatening worms that just crawled out of bushes. After fusing together, they formed a sort of Snake demon, with a blade at the end of it's tail. *'Squirrel-Cat Demon' (Issue 4, flashback) - Appeared in a flash back, as one of the first few demons encountered. Had cat like ears and a head, while having the body of a squirrel. Possibly took control of a squirrel, then spotted a cat. *'Frog-Toad Demon' (Issue 4) - Appeared right outside the lake, close to where Luz had scouted as the next Void Demon location. Had the legs of a frog, while the body and appearence of a toad, but toads and frogs look similar. *'Bulldozer Demon' (Issue 5) - Appeared as a puddle of liquid, oozing from the ground. Seeped into the bulldozer that had hit it and transformer and mutated it to suit it's preferences. Category:Void Demon